The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Thuja plant botanically known as Thuja occidentalis and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Jantar’. The new Thuja is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a selection of Thuja occidentalis ‘Emerald Green’, also known as ‘Smaragd’ (unpatented). ‘Jantar’ was discovered and selected in Lysomice, Poland in 2000 and is characterized by its bright amber-yellow to medium-yellow foliage and upright narrow, pyramidal growth habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new Thuja by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Lysomice, Poland and Deurne, The Netherlands since 2006 has shown that the unique features of ‘Jantar’ are stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations via softwood cuttings.